


Knew you were awake, douchebag

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 5) “you fell asleep on me and we’re on the couch, oh well I’ll have to carry you to bed”





	Knew you were awake, douchebag

Mickey had felt Ian drop off on his shoulder and grinned. Adjusting to new meds consistently made his boyfriend tired so he tried to let him nap as much as possible.

Mickey knew Ian would be pissed when he woke up that he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation as he always made an effort to chat to him all the time.

Really though, it didn't matter. The tiredness sometimes overtook him without warning which Mickey though was pretty funny.

The redhead had been lively describing some dumb shit Lip did when he paused a blinked viciously. His words quickly turned to mumbles and slurs as his head lolled and he snuggled against his lover. 

The older boy attempted to pull his phone out of his pocket and check the time but Ian made a quiet groan so he stayed still. Instead, he saw his mobile resting on the couch and pulled it up.

Mickey stared at the picture Ian had saved as his lockscreen. It showed Mickey smiling softly as Ian's tongue poked out of his mouth when he stared as him. His boyfriend's eyes were shining and he was giving Mickey The Look that he never though he deserved. The whole you're my fucking everything look. A phenomenon he was coming to terms with and really, never wanted to go away. 

Mickey rolled his eyes when he realised he was gawking at a picture of Ian lovingly when the real guy was resting against him. He idly thought he was so damn gay.

Finally glancing at the time, he sighed when he noticed they should probably have been in bed.

Mickey pondered the manoeuvre and figured flinging him over his shoulder would result in a groggy 'whatthefuckMick' so he settled for a gentle bridal style. 

Shuffling Ian's head against his arm and grabbing his legs in a tight grip seemed to be the easy bit.

Gingerly, Mickey lifted him off the couch and paused to check if he was about to stir. When he got the go ahead (a small snore) he began to retreat to the bottom of the stairs.

Christ, he sent a prewarned apology to the sleeping boy for a bumpy ride as he trudged up the stairs.

Mickey stopped at the top and caught his breath for a moment. He heard the floorboards squeak and cringed as he had clearly woken up one of the rugrats.

Alternatively, Lip appeared rubbing his eyes and peered at a guilty looking Mickey. He croaked 'what the hell are you doing?' 

Mickey scoffed as for such a smartass the oldest Gallagher brother was a real dumb fuck most of the time.

He rolled his eyes and explained the obvious 'taking him to bed. Move out of the way.' Lip moved and held an amused expression as he watched Mickey tuck him in and hastily kiss his cheek, kind of aware he was still being looked at.

He turned around, flipped him off and muttered 'creep.' Lip smirked 'cute,' as raced off back to his room before Mickey could shank him.

Mickey ignored him and the bed dipped down when he lay down next to Ian.

Ian whispered 'thanks. Love you.' Mickey replied 'knew you were awake, douchebag. Night, love you.'


End file.
